


Fire Station 107

by IdRatherBeMe13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beta Wanted, Cock Warming, Dom Steve Rogers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Firefighter, Humor, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Oral female receiving, Protected Sex, Restraints, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sexy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nylons, warming jelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: Sex becomes hotter then you can handle when Steve enters dressed as a sexy firefighter.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Fire Station 107

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Please practice safe sex and read the label if you choose to use warming jelly, during intercourse! They can cause yeast infections to those who are prone to them and some are non-edible, so please, please check before you use it.

You sat on the bed, swinging your legs off the side in anticipation. Clad in nothing but a small pair of red, mesh, see-through panties, a matching bra, and fire engine red nylons, you could already feel your body temperature rise and the room begin to warm. 

“Are you ready, doll?” Steve said. He was standing outside the open doorway, just out of your view. 

“Yes,” you said softly. 

Steve appeared in the doorway and your eyes widened as you rubbed your legs together at the sight in front of you. 

He was wearing a pair of mustard yellow pants with reflective bands around his ankles. The material appeared loose and tight at the same time, which left nothing to the imagination as you could see the outline of his thick cock against his thigh. A pair of bright, reflective suspenders hung seductive around his hips. 

Your eyes followed his bare chest up to his bright blue eyes, shielded slightly by a red, plastic firefighter hat. 

Steve strode into the bedroom, “I heard you had a fire you needed putting out.” 

“Yes, sir,” you said while scooting back on the bed, “I’m afraid I’m over heating.” 

You stopped when your back hit the headboard and slid down onto your back. Steve crawled over you, his solid arms caging you beneath his enormous chest. 

You gingerly reached up to touch him and feel his heated skin underneath your fingertips. 

Steve’s gaze was smoldering and his hands were hot as they ran over your trembling body. First, his palms grazed down your shoulders to then lightly caress the sides of your breasts, purposefully avoiding your nipples. Then they ran down the sides of your stomach, caressing the outline of your navel with his thumbs. He was closing in on the apex of your thighs until his hands shifted to the tops of your thighs before stopping at the red nylons. 

You moaned into his mouth as he captured your mouth in a heated kiss, continuing to run his hands up and down the insides of your thighs, but never where you wanted him most. The brim of his hat pushed against your forehead until you reached up and threw it across the room. 

“You are smoking, honey?” Steve said as he pulled away. 

You whined in response, desperate for his warm touch. Your hands reached behind you and clutched at the corners of the pillow below your head, desperately trying to control your desire as Steve continued to rake his nails up and down the sides of your stomach, leaving thin, pink lines on your heated skin. Finally, he grabbed the band of your panties and pulled them down, careful not to displace your nylons as he rolled them down your legs. 

It was becoming too much. Your thighs opened and you were spread wide for him, slick with need and desperate for release. You reached down with your hand to touch your pussy, but Steve was too quick, grabbing your wrists and holding them at the sides of your head. 

“No, no, no, love. This is a fire zone, too hot for civilians.” 

You groaned and wiggled your hips underneath him, “Stevie,” you moaned, “Please!” 

Steve’s eyes were blazing, “It’s Captain Rogers to you, doll.” 

Your pussy clenched at nothing and the room was beginning to feel hotter with each passing minute. 

Steve returned to your mouth, leaving wet kisses along your lips, cheeks, and jaw as his hands traveled down to your breasts. He nipped at your pulse point, making you arch your back off the bed. Steve used the opportunity to unhook your bra and pull it off your arms. 

You reached up to run your hands over his chest, he felt so warm and soft. Steve palmed your breasts, squeezing them and running his fingers over your nipples. They stiffened under his ministrations. 

The rough material of Steve’s pants meet your heated flesh between your legs. You tried to reach down and palm his erection, but Steve grabbed your hands again and pinned them down on the bed. 

“Tsk tsk, doll,” he said, “It’s too hot for you.” 

Steve reached behind him and unhooked his suspenders from the waistband of his pants. He pulled your arms up and tied them to the headboard of the bed, leaving you at his mercy. You were completely exposed except for the red nylons still covering your legs. 

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, plastic bottle. It looked like lube. He popped the cap open and pushed your thighs apart. Your breath hitched as you felt him spread the jelly on your inner thighs. You gasped at the warming sensation that followed. It felt like a heating pad had been placed directly on your skin, but yet, it felt weightless and airy. 

You flinched as you felt Steve spread more of the mysterious lube on the outer lips of your pussy, moaning as he trailed his fingers up to your clit. He pinched and rolled it between his fingers, completely covering in the jelly. 

The rough material of his pants scratched at your inner thighs as Steve used his legs to keep you spread and burning. You couldn’t move as he ran his fingers in a line from your clit to your navel, diverging towards your breasts. He rolled your nipples between his fingers and an overwhelming heat rushed over your body. You could feel your whole body flush and a thin veil of sweat covered your skin. 

Steve sat back, watching you squirm and try to rub yourself on his knee. 

“Are you feeling hot, love?” 

You responded by writhing your hips and pulling at the suspenders, desperately trying to get any amount of friction on your clit. Steve pushed your hips down with his large hands. His eyes were bright and staring down at you hungrily. 

“If you behave, Y/N, I’ll help cool you off.” 

You moaned, low and smoky, in response while trying to arch your breasts up. 

Steve leaned down, his face was inches away from your left nipple. “Do you want me to help you cool off, love?” 

“Yes!” you said. 

A rush of cool air blew across your nipple. You shuddered as Steve repeated the motion on your right nipple. The sensation was too much as the heat and cold worked together to send your body into a frenzy. 

Steve continued blowing cool air down your body, following the trail he had made earlier on your stomach. You stared down at his blond head and the muscles on his back. They flexed as he moved towards the inside of your thighs. 

He laid down on his stomach and pulled your legs up, throwing them over his shoulders. Your calves felt sweaty against his warm, smooth skin, 

Steve stared up at you as he blew at your heated pussy. Your head fell back and you groaned, clutching harder at the suspenders. 

It was a pleasurable burn, but it was only amplified when Steve ran his tongue from your entrance to your clit. He repeated the motion, flattening his tongue to cover your pussy and then flicking your clit at the top. 

He pushed against your clit before curling around the underside of it, rubbing back and forth in the fold of his tongue. His lips wrapped fully around it and he sucked your clit in between his teeth, lightly scraping it. 

Your pussy continued to clench around nothing as you felt Steve lazily rubbing himself on the bed. He groaned which sent a sensation so powerful to your clit that you involuntarily bucked against his face. 

You were breathing heavily, panting and pleading “So hot….please…..please!” 

Your clit was released with a pop but was quickly covered again by Steve’s tongue swirling around it. You closed your eyes, trying to focus on the knot tightening in your core. 

He pulled away again and resumed blowing cool air on your hot skin. It lightly floated across your stomach and back up your breasts and stiff nipples. 

“Do you want to cum, Y/N?” 

You nodded furiously and wiggled your hips in front of his face. Steve smiled and returned his lips to your clit as his right hand released your leg and he ran two of his fingers along your outer lips. They picked up a mixture of slick and the warming jelly. 

His tongue repeated a pattern of swirling, poking, and nibbling at your clit along with an occasional groan that would make you flinch at the sensation. Steve pushed two fingers into your pussy, pumping them slowly in and out. He split them apart while inside of you and rotated them up to rub against your fleshy patch. The knot was growing tighter and tighter before it snapped and your pussy began clenching and flexing around Steve’s fingers. Your legs shot out, still propped up by his shoulders. 

You grabbed at the suspenders and your mouth hung open as you moaned over and over again, “Oh Captain, yes, please, yes, Ohhhh!” 

Steve continued to pump his fingers slowly and was sure to continually hit your g spot with each thrust. His mouth was still sucking at your clit, but lighter and slower then before as he pulled it in and out between his teeth. 

Your legs relaxed and came back down to rest on his shoulders as your body settled deeper into the mattress. Steve released your clit with an obscene pop and you flinched as he blew against your pussy. The warming jelly was still fiercely present across your skin. 

Your head lolled to the side and you caste your gaze down at him. Steve smiled back up at you, your legs were still framing his face until he pulled them off his shoulders. 

He rose up, wrapping your legs around his slim hips and bracing his arms beside your face. His eyes stared down at you, fiery and sharp. 

Steve ground his clothed erection against your burning pussy. The material caught on your clit and your body jerked in response. 

“Are you gonna let me put your fire out?” He said, “I’ve got an impressive fire hose.” 

You giggled and gazed back at him definitely. 

“Only if you untie me,” you said, “Captain Rogers.” 

Steve sat back on his knees and ran his hands against the sides of your stomach and hips, then up to the bottom of your breasts. They ghosted over your breasts and released your hands from the suspenders. 

You immediately pushed yourself up and pulled Steve in for a sweet kiss. You ran your tongue along his bottom lips before you both opened your mouths to let your tongues meet. 

Steve ran his against yours, pulling you closer to his chest and raising your arms up to wrap around his neck. One of your hands stayed where his neck met his shoulder while the other reached up and raked itself through his short hair. 

Steve kept grinding on your pussy until he pulled your hips higher and lifted you, placing you back down on the bed. His hands left your body, but he continued to kiss you, as they unbuckled his pants. Steve sits back to shuffle them off his legs, leaving you both bear except for your fiery nylons, now stained and wet with your release. 

Before completely discarding his pants, Steve pulled a condom from the pocket and tore it open with his teeth. While he rolled it down his impressive length, you spotted the bottle of warming jelly from earlier. 

Squeezing some into your hands, you reached forward and palmed his erection, spreading it up and down his length, pumping him slowly. 

Steve groaned and pulled your hand away, pushing you back down and bracing his arms next to your breasts. You snaked your arms around his neck, scratching the nape of his neck. Your legs wrapped back around his hips and you ground against him, feeling the combined heat of the warming jelly from earlier and now. Steve leaned down to kiss your lips lightly before he slid into your heat. 

You groaned and arched your back, clenching around him and feeling like a white hot rod had slid inside of you. 

“Captain,” you moaned, “You feel so good!” 

Steve smiled down, “The feeling is mutual, doll.” 

His thrusts were slow and shallow at first, grazing that fleshy patch and hitting it with the tip of his cock after each thrust, 

Your moans continued, long and low, as Steve placed wet kisses on your throat, jaw, and where your neck and shoulders met, occasionally sucking a deep purple mark from your skin. 

He quickened his pace and force, thrusting into you deeper and harder. Your moans became higher, reflecting the sharper thrusts to your g spot. You ground your clit against the base of his cock each time his cock was fully sheathed within you. 

Steve groaned against your throat, now thrusting into you at a frantic pace. You raked your nails against his back, leaving deep red lines and feeling so close to falling over the edge of euphoria that it hurt. The heat inside of you was boiling. 

A growl fell from Steve’s throat as he roughly grabbed your thighs and pushed them against your chest. Your nipples ran roughly against the nylons as Steve’s thrusts became faster. You could have sworn that you could see his cock poke through your lower abdomen with each stab of his hips. 

He hit your g spot over and over again until you fell over the edge. Your entire body tightened and your pussy was clenching and trying to hold onto his cock with every thrust. 

Steve moaned, raising his head from your throat and kissed you with so much passion that your lips began to tremble. 

His cock spasmed inside of you as you felt his back flex underneath your hands. 

Steve grabbed your waist before falling to your side, pulling you with him and remaining sheathed inside of you. 

You placed your head on his chest, still feeling the delicious warmth spread between your legs and across your front. His skin felt warm against your heated cheeks while you both caught your breath. 

“How was that, doll?” 

You smile and snuggle deeper into his chest, rubbing your hips against him. 

“You make a really hot fire captain, Stevie.” 

Steve ran his hand up and down your back, “Alright, doll, we’ll have to do this again sometime.” 

He placed a kiss at the top of your head as you were lulled to sleep by his warm hands and the steady beating of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> *fans myself* fwew, is it hot in here, y'all? :) All jokes aside, I had a pleasure writing this up for y'all! Feel free to comment, leave kudos, or make a request. Who knows, I might make this into a series. ;)
> 
> Also, if you are interested in becoming a beta reader, please message me!


End file.
